lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
L.A. Noire
L.A. Noire is an upcoming game developed by Team Bondi and published by Rockstar Games. It will be released on both Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. It is scheduled to be released on May 17, 2011 in North America and May 20, 2011 in Europe and Australia. Setting L.A. Noire is set in near perfectly recreated8x8 square miles of Los Angeles" of 1947, with players being given an open-ended challenge to solve a series of murder mysteries. As the title suggests, the game draws heavily from both plot and aesthetic elements of film noir - stylistic films from the 1940s and 1950s that shared similar visual styles and themes including crime, sex and moral ambiguity and were often shot in black and white with harsh, low-key lighting. The game uses a distinctive colouring-style in homage to the visual style of film noir. The post-war setting is the backdrop for plot elements that reference the detective films of the '40s, such as corruption and drugs, with a classical jazz soundtrack. Gameplay L.A. Noire's gameplay is similar to that of a crime game and an action game. You play as Cole Phelps, a police officer returning from WWII, solving cases by looking for clues and interrogating suspects. By solving crimes Phelps ranks up among the police ranks from a normal officer all the way up to a homicide detective. The game allows players to play at their own pace, allowing them to simply cruise around the 1940's Los Angeles. L.A. Noire also blends in an action component, allowing players to get into gun fights and car chases. Player's health isn't displayed on the HUD, instead when Phelps takes damage, the screen fades into a black and white tone. Avoiding damage reheals Phelps. Plot Amid the post-war boom of Hollywood's Golden Age, Cole Phelps is an LAPD detective thrown headfirst into a city drowning in its own success. Corruption is rampant, the drug trade is exploding, and murder rates are at an all-time high. In his fight to climb the ranks and do what’s right, Phelps must unravel the truth behind a string of arson attacks, racketeering conspiracies and brutal murders, battling the L.A. underworld and even members of his own department to uncover a secret that could shake the city to its rotten core. Using groundbreaking new animation technology that captures every nuance of an actor's facial performance in astonishing detail, L.A. Noire is a violent crime thriller that blends breathtaking action with true detective work to deliver an unprecedented interactive experience. Search for clues, chase down suspects and interrogate witnesses as you struggle to find the truth in a city where everyone has something to hide. Development L.A. Noire was originally a PlayStation 3 exclusive title. Brendan McNamara who previously worked for Team Soho, departed from his original company which developed the largely successful crime game The Getaway. Team Bondi and Sony Entertainment Studios had a falling out and Rockstar Games, developer of the hugely successful Grand Theft Auto series and Midnight Club series announced that L.A. Noire will be developed for the home consoles, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, despite originally being a PS3 exclusive. L.A. Noire was originally meant to be released during 2007 but was delayed, then announced to be released in 2008 and 2009 which it never was. Information about L.A. Noire was very little until GameInformer chose L.A. Noire to be its front cover game in March 2010. Team Bondi released a trailer for L.A. Noire, which there hasn't been any video footage of the game since a trailer released not long after the games original announcment, showing actual in-game footage. Team Bondi released a new trailer for the game about the Red Lipstick murder and a few weeks later, another trailer about The Naked City pre order exclusive was shown and the technology behind MotionScan, the technology used to capture the facial movements of the game. Team Bondi have also released 2 Gameplay series trailer since then, showing first actual gameplay. Gameplay series Orientation shows basic gameplay mechanics such as fighting, interviewing and searching for clues. Gameplay series Interrorgation and Investigation was based around 2 of some of the most important gameplay mechanics in the game, investigation and interrogation. L.A. Noire will be released 17th of May for NA and 20th of May for the rest of the world. The Xbox 360 version of L.A. Noire consists of 3 discs. Technology L.A. Noire became famous due to the technology used for the game's development, a technology called MotionScan. MotionScan is a new performance capture technology and an alternative to traditional motion capture. It utilizes 32 high-definition cameras that completely surround the actor and capture the performance in 3D at 30 frames-per-second. MotionScan is a technology provided by Depth Analysis, a sister company to Team Bondi and part of a special partnership with Rockstar Games. Every character in L.A. Noire uses MotionScan technology and over 400 actors were filmed making the game. This new technology helped the game to be recognized around the world, and thanks to it, L.A. Noire is one of the most promising games of 2011. Gallery Screen shot 20.jpg Screen shot 21.jpg Screen shot 22.jpg Screen shot 23.jpg Screen shot 24.jpg Screen shot 25.png Screen shot 26.jpg Screen shot 30.jpg Screen shot 34.jpg Screen shot 35.jpg Screen shot 28.jpg Screen shot 30.jpg Screen shot 31.jpg Screen-shot 1.jpg Screen shot 1.1.png Screen-shot 2.jpg Screen-shot 3.jpg Screen-shot 4.jpg Screen-shot 5.jpg Screen-shot 6.jpg Screen-shot 7.jpg Screen-shot 8.jpg Screen-shot 9.jpg Screen-shot 10.jpg Screen-shot 11.jpg Screen-shot 12.jpg Screen-shot 13.jpg Screen-shot 14.jpg Screen-shot 15.jpg Screen-shot 16.jpg Screen-shot 17.jpg Screen-shot 18.jpg Screen-shot 19.jpg Screen shot 19.1.png Screen shot 27.jpg Screen shot 32.jpg Screen shot 33.jpg Screen shot 29.jpg Videos Video:L.A. Noire trailer #2 Video:L.A. Noire First Trailer Video:Gameplay_trailer Video:The Technology Behind Performance Video:L.A. Noire Gameplay Series Video: Video:L.A. Noire Gameplay Series Video II External links * Official website * Team Bondi es:L.A. Noire fr:L.A. Noire de:L.A. Noire pl:L.A. Noire *